The Zane Chronicles
by YVSH
Summary: Zane is a young boy who is about to begi his journey from Pallet town. His dream: To become a Pokémon Master. Will he be successful?


This is the first chapter of my story. Enjoy!

(Please do add a review)

Pokemon I Choose You!- Again.

"Starrrrrrraaptor!"

I woke up. It was Staraptor, my dad's pokémon, sitting on my bed's headboard.

"Hey!" I cried, "You're back?"

"Starrrrrrrr!" Staraptor exclaimed.

My dad was a pokémon journalist, which meant that he was travelling most of the time.

Mom had told me that dad was about to return from his trip in Kalos region. If Staraptor was here, he had to be close.

"I am back!"

Dad had arrived.

I got up and looked into the mirror. An young boy with untidy black hair stared back at me.

"Zane!" My dad cried, " I have got something for you."

" I am coming," I said.

I paced downstairs to see my father beaming at me.

"Hello Zane! father embraced me.

"How was Kalos, Phill?" My mom asked enthusiastically.

My father opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't get the right words.

" It was..." he said, "beyond beautiful."

"You look exhausted, Phill. You must rest."

" Exhausted? I guess that's because I rode on Staraptor from Vermilion city."

"Vermillion city!"

"Yeah. I travelled from Kalos to Johto, took the SS Anne and reached Vermilion City. I had to take Lt. Surge's interview"

"What for?"

" He discovered how to mega evolve his Raichu- The first mega evolved Raichu in the Kanto region."

A mega evolved Raichu.

It would have been so cool.

" And Zane," dad said, " You were looking for a pokémon to start your adventure, right?"

"Yes dad." I said.

"Unfortunately, professor Oak wasn't left with any pokémon. So I decided to catch one for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah. Here's that pokémon which I caught while travelling in a region ahead of the Kalos region."

My father took out a pokéball from his pocket and tossed it into the air.

The pokéball produced an incandescent light and suddenly a bright orange coloured creature stood in front of me.

It was the size of a watermelon and had an appearance similar to little tiger cub. It's ears stood erect on head.

"This is Aysur, a fire type pokemon," my dad said.

I looked at Aysur carefully. It stared back at me with the same intensity.

Suddenly ,he growled.

My dad patted Aysur on his head.

"Calm down boy!" he said, " Zane is going to be your trainer. Why don't you become friends?"

I tried to pat Aysur but it moved away. My dad scratched his head.

"Looks like Aysur will take time identifying you as his trainer. Don't worry Zane, it happens with most of the young trainers.

Their pokémon may not be friendly at the beginning but they do understand later that their trainer cares for them."

"Okay dad. Can I and Aysur go out for a walk?"

"Why not, Zane? That reminds me... Professor Oak had called you."

"But I already got my pokémon, " I said.

"No, he wants to tell you something... I guess. You should figure out on your own. His lab is located very close to the lake's backyard."

"Right dad," I looked at Aysur.

"Ready to go Aysur?!"

Aysur growled again.

" Come on Aysur, don't be so stubborn!" I cried as Aysur came out of the pokéball every now and then and started biting by trousers.

"Aaaysaaar!"

"I am not gonna eat you Aysur, please calm down"

" I think you have come here to meet me," a voice interrupted.

An old man wearing a white coat and an amiable smile was looking at me and Aysur with a twinkle in his eye.

"Professor Oak!"

"That's right, " Professor Oak said. "If I am not mistaken, you are Zane?"

"Yes Professor"

"Seems like your dad already gave you a pokémon. Although I didn't have any left at my lab."

Professor Oak looked at Aysur carefully.

"An Aysur... Hmmm.. "

He gently stroked Aysur's head, who responded with a tiny squeal."

"I had never seen this pokémon, only heard about it from Gary. It belongs to a distant region. Ahead of Kalos"

"Even my father said that, although he didn't mention the name of that particular region."

Professor Oak didn't look like he was listening to what I was saying.

"A fire type... No wait there's something special about this pokémon. Come with to the lab."

Something special. Growling and squealing didn't seem special to me.

Professor Oak's lab was huge. It had many shelves stacked with numerous books on pokémons.

"Zane, if can you allow me to take a sample of your pokémon?"

"Yes Professor " I said

Professor Oak plucked out a hair from Aysur's head, who grunted loudly .

"Now, Zane," said Professor Oak, " I am going to do some research on this sample as I find something about your pokémon. Nevertheless, you can start your adventure as a pokémon trainer, as your father had told me. I would like to give you this device. "

He walked to a table kept at some distance and picked up a small gadget.

"What I am going to give you now is called the pokédex, " Professor Oak said, "It is a high tech device used to record the characteristics of a pokémon."

He handed over the pokédex to me. It was red in colour and had a screen which was flashing continuously.

"What is the trainer's name?" The pokédex asked in a computer generated voice.

"Zane," I said.

"Data stored."

"Zane, I want you to have these as well."

Professor Oak handed me 5 small capsules.

"These are pokéballs and are used to catch a pokémon. In your journey, you will encounter many wild pokémon which you have to catch in order to become a strong trainer."

I slipped the pokéballs into my pocket.

"If you want to become a strong trainer, I suggest you meet Ash Ketchum, who will be staying in the Viridian City for the next three days."

"Ash Ketchum! You mean the Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes. He is one of the best pokémon trainers in the world. Ash has come to meet Gary and help him on his research. "

"You mean I can meet him?"

"Of course! He is a humble fellow and would be happy to meet you and give you some useful tips."

"Alright Professor! I will meet Ash and challenge him for a battle."

Professor Oak smiled at me. "He is very strong. And I think you are too young and inexperienced to battle someone like him. After meeting Ash, you should challenge the Pewter City Gym, whose gym leader is a good friend of mine."

"As you say, Professor I will meet Ash and challenge the Pewter City Gym, right Aysur?"

But Aysur was no where to be seen.

"Professor, where's Aysur?"

Professor Oak looked worried.

"He was here a while ago. Where can he go?"

"I have to find him!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
